


This Clearly Wasn't What I Was Expecting

by ANotsoSunnyVampire (TheSunnyVampire)



Series: This Clearly wasn't what I was expecting [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (Why do I love vampires so much?), Alternate Universe - Reality Show, But it's just a facade, But just a little, F/F, F/M, For some couples only, I should really stop adding tags without thinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Some Swearing, There's people dying in here, Vampires, halloween fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyVampire/pseuds/ANotsoSunnyVampire
Summary: Have you ever imagined your favorite musicals characters in a reality TV show?Here they go but it might not turn the way you're expecting(As the title says)





	1. October 25

**Evan POV**

  
_October 25_

  
‘Okay Evan don’t stress out. After all there’s nothing stressful in your situation. It’s not like your school is one of the schools for selected for the biggest teenage reality-tv show in the USA. Okay maybe it is. Don’t stress.’

Evan was standing by the school gates waiting for Jared to come up and couldn’t avoid the nearby girls’ gossip : apparently Big Game USA was going to choose 5 people in his school to participate and with his luck Evan will probably do something that’ll make him stand out and be selected. He began chewing his nails nervously when he saw Alana Beck coming his way

« Hey Evan ! Have you heard the news ! BGU is coming here, I can’t wait to know who will be chosen. What would you do with money if you were able to win the game ? Me I don’t know at all, maybe I’d give it to charities ? Or maybe I would keep it for college, it’s not like this 50 000 dollars won’t be needed. Oh by the way the selection will took place at 9 you have to be there Evan ! »

« Isn’t it like … compulsory ? »

« Yes but I meant that you have to try to win then maybe we will compete together ! » She said walking away quickly

« Yeah maybe » 

Evan decided to check his phone for messages and saw a message from his mother asking him if he had heard about the game. His first class didn’t even began and he was already stressed for second period.

« I still wonder how you can see on that off-brand phone of yours »

Evan didn’t even need to look to know that it was Jared but when he did he also saw Zoe Murphy chatting with her friends nearby and then smiling at him while passing by. Evan looked behind him to see to who she could have smiled but was only met by the wall. 

« Earth to Evan, I will think that your pitiful crush on Zoe have died down if you keep staring at that wall »

« Stop talking so loudly Jared ! »

« But she isn’t even here anymore »

« No but Connor is and I don’t want him to hear about me having something for his sister ! »

Even if if Evan had become kind of friends with Connor over the past month (Alana would say that they were acquaintances), he didn’t want cause another letter accident.

« But doesn’t he know about this ? Or are you still leading him on by sending him those weird emails ? »

The bell rang before Evan has time to think of an answer. The class was louder today than any other day : everybody was chatting and the teacher had quickly given up on his lesson to Alana’s displeasure. She went to see him to have more informations on some questions she had and so left Evan alone at his table. Evan took a look around the class hoping to find something to do, Connor was sleeping on his table in the far back of the classroom and Jared was discussing with some friends of his and so he decided to stare at the clock hoping he might go faster when someone entered the classroom.

The guy was dressed fancy and just looked around for 4 seconds before taking out his phone, dialing a number and saying  
« Yeah, it’s Rob, I’m in a math class and I think I’ve found someone. Okay I’m coming »

And then he walked away

As if nothing happened.

  
The bell finally rang and they all gathered into the gym sitting on the benches. And since there weren’t so much place they were all squeezed against the others. ‘This how I die’.

Evan found a place next to Alana, who was smiling far too brightly for the situation and Connor came to sit on is other side. ‘At least I’m not with total strangers or worst, freshmen’. That guy from before was standing with two other men and principal Howard before them. One of the men took a mic and addressed them

« Hello kiddos, my name’s Nate and I’m one of BGU’s producers. As you may know we’re gonna choose 5 of you to participate but we will need some time to deliberate before we make a decision. You have to stay nearby but you can do whatever you want while waiting »

« As long as you don’t break the school rules of course » added their principal but his voice was drowned in the cacophony.

« Okay guys this is clearly a test » said Alana « We need to make ourselves stand out if we want them to remark us »

« Uhhh… I’m not sure about the whole standing out situation… I’m sorry but I don’t really want to do this show »

« But don’t you realize how much of a cool experience it could be ? »

« ‘Lana let the guy alone if he doesn’t want to go » said Zoe who appeared next to them, glaring daggers at her brother.

« Thanks Chloe » said Evan panicking « um sorry Zoe, I meant. You’re nice, I mean, it’s nice what you said about me.. »

« Calm down Evan, she’s already gone » said the other girl walking away after Zoe

« Oh yeah, that’s a relief. Wait. Now she might thinks I’m weird »

« Evan, do you happen to have crush on my sister ? »

Evan’s face passed from pale white to a deep red in a second

« Me noo…I mean it would be crazy ? Why are you thinking that ? »

« I’m just messing with you. I already knew. »

How did he knew ? Was it obvious ? Connor will murder him for that.

« Kleinman isn’t a reliable person to confide in. No, not so much. And I won’t, I don’t care about Zoe’s love life. By the way you should not think out loud. »

« Yeah you’re right » He said glaring at his shoes 

At this moment, Nate took the mic, telling them that they had made their choice.

If you had told Evan yesterday that Zoe, Connor, Jared, Alana and himself were going to be five of the contestants for a reality show he wouldn’t have believed you.


	2. October 25 (still)

**Jeremy POV**

_25 October_

  
« Chloe ! Brooke ! Seriously what the fuck are you two doing ? It’s been like twenty minutes since you’ve entered this bathroom ! » Rich was banging on the door when Jeremy came back from his locker.

  
« They’re still in there ? » he asked

  
« Dude, do you really think I’m dumb enough to be talking with an empty bathroom ? » Rich answered seriously

  
« Come on guys, we’re not in a hurry, we don’t have class until half an hour » Christine said trying to calm everyone

  
« Still, they could have pity for us and be quicker »

  
« By the way, where are Jake and Jenna ? » Jeremy asked

  
« They had tutoring during lunch break and we didn’t saw them since » Answered his girlfriend

  
And then they were, the three of them leaning against a wall. When the girls finally went out twenty minutes later both Jenna and Jake had come back from tutoring and began making small talk with them. They decided that it was time to head to class when three men dressed in suits passed before them. The three stared at them for a time before going away followed by a large group of students. Jeremy looked at his friends, but they were all staring at the men, not giving him a clue about who they were.

He thought that someone in the crowd, that was now blocking the hallway, might be able to give him an answer when suddenly someone called his name, he turned towards the crowd seeing Michael fighting his way over him.  
« Is Justin Timberlake in school or something ? » Michael asked half seriously

« If he is, he’s hiding ‘cause I can’t see him anywhere. »

They were both laughing hard when they heard voices yelling behind them

  
« You really think you stand a chance against me and my friends, Chloe ? » Jeremy heard Madeline’s high voice saying

  
« Yeah because they said they needed a group of friends not a whore and her stupid followers »

  
« You really think we’re the stupid ones ? Because you have Rich with you. »

  
« Can I punch her ? » asked the smaller boy

« We all want to love, but she isn’t worth it » Jake answered him

  
Jeremy approached his friends, placing himself next to Jenna who was, of course, recording the altercation.

« What’s happening here ? »

« You don’t know ?! I’m sending you a link right now ! » Brooke peeped

  
He unlocked his phone and open the link. He arrived on an Instagram post:

_ **Highschoolers be ready !** _  
_ **This afternoon our producers will come in a school searching for a group of 8 or 9 friends. They will select one group who will have the chance to participate in the new season of Big Game USA !** _  
_ **Maybe one of your friends will be the next winner of the 40.000 $ price !** _

  
« Maybe we can just let the producers decide » Christine said unheard by the two bickering girls 

« By the way Chloe, you realize there’s only seven of you ? » Madeline said smirking

Chloe’s face got darker but suddenly a wicked grin was spread on her face 

« You think ? »

« Nobody would want to join you and your pity crew » Madeline answered dryly looking toward Jeremy and Christine

  
« Chloe, I really don’t like this smile » said her best friend « Who do you have in mind ? Oh. »

The two popular girls turned their gaze towards Michael, who was playing on his phone. They both walk towards him

« Oh my god it’s gonna be awful » said Jeremy, desesperately hiding his face in Christine shoulder (resulting in a very weird position since he was taller than her) « I don’t want to see this ». Christine patted his hair gently.

Jenna and her evil phone had turned towards the two girls and both Jake and Rich were looking over her shoulders (okay Rich was more like next to her because he can’t see over Jenna’s shoulder).

« Michael, we have something to ask you ! »

« Um ? Sure what is it ? »

« We need you to come with us so we can participate to the selection of Big Game USA. »

« Please ? » Brooke added smiling brightly

« Uh, no but thanks for thinking of me » he said in a monotone voice and then tried to walk away but Chloe’s hand was on his shoulder

« You know that it wasn’t a real question ? » she added her face threatening

« Chloe let the guy do whatever he wants to » Jake stepped in

« Okay » she walked away angrily. Michael had fled quickly the other way.

They spent an hour trying to convince people to help them but Madeline seems to have convinced them one way or another. Jenna didn’t even manage to sway Dustin’s choice. At some point Christine even left them to do something else as she was fed up with all this soliciting.

They all, minus Christine who was nowhere to be found, met back in the cafeteria where the selection was beginning.

  
« Okay kids, I’m Nate the producer of Big Game USA and I want all the groups that want to participate to come next to me »

Madeline was up in a matter of seconds, followed by her eight obedient dogs. Chloe was fuming next to Jeremy. No one else was moving. Madeline was smiling

« There’s really only one group ? Really ? Okay then I think you’ll be automatically selected…

« Wait a second ! »  
The doors of the cafeteria opened revealing an exhausted Christine, Michael behind her. The whole gang stared at her in disbelief but she gave them a thumb up and they raise from their seats.

« How did you manage to convince him ? »

« I asked him nicely »

« Okay so it seems like we’re gonna have some competition ! » Nate shouted happily 

« You’re really a desperate sucker Chloe »

« At least I know who I have sucked Madeline »

« Girls, calm down with he insults, we have deliberate and the winning group is Chloe’s »

Madeline spit at her feet.

«This girl is really lovely » Jeremy said

« Yeah I still can’t believe you’ve date her. » Brooke added making Jeremy blush deep red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be able to update (hopefully before the end of the week). Hope you've enjoyed chapter 2 and as always feel free to leave a com


	3. October 26

**Veronica POV**

_October 26_

  
« Heather, Veronica ! Come here now ! » Heather Duke called on them while they were eating their lunch in the cafeteria

  
« What is it, Heather ? » said Veronica deadpanned

  
« I was informed a second ago that our applications to the next season of Big Game USA was accepted »

  
« What application ?! » Veronica said already fuming

  
« Isn’t it the show that pushed Heather into committing suicide ? »

  
« Yes exactly »

  
« What’s your damage Heather ? Forcing us to do a show that killed your friend ? And here I thought you had became less of an asshole. »

  
« Oh my god Veronica loosen up a little, your only jealous because Heather did a better game than your pitiful boyfriend and he decided to run away in shame and was never seen after »

  
‘If only she knew what really happened in there’

  
« Heather, dear, I know you wanna do this to prove you’re better than Heather was but why did you forced Veronica and I to participate too »

  
« Because there was only three places left and I didn’t want them to go to people I don’t know…

  
« Oh that’s sweet Heather »

  
« So you can help me win, I’m not that much of a sap Heather »

  
« Sorry Heather »

  
« Okay so they told me to get you ready because they’re gonna pick us up at 10p.m »  
« Today ?! » Heather McNamara said

  
« Yes so speed up, you only have 5 hours to go home, pick your things and come back here. Don’t be late Veronica »

  
_4 hours later (because I didn’t want to get into Veronica’s routine)_

  
** _October 26, Dear Diary,_ **  
** _I really don’t wanna go there. It might be weird since it’s basically the show every teenager want to be part of but I think something crazy is going on in BGU. However this might be my chance to discover what happened to JD last year after what he did. There won’t be new entry for the month to come since I’m not gonna bring you there, I’ll try to take another notebook but now I really gotta go._ **

  
Veronica put her bags in her car and drove back to Westerburg. The two Heathers were waiting in the parking lot and it was already dark.

  
« Veronica you’re late. »

  
« I’m not, actually I’m a quarter early »  
« Yeah I know but since I was sure you were gonna be late I didn’t know what else to say »

  
« Next time then, just shut the fuck up »  
« Be nice, girls »

  
Just then a bus entered the parking lot and stopped just next to them. A man got down to greet them.

  
« Ah Heather, Heather and Veronica, nice to see you again, even if I must say I was surprised to see your names on the list after everything »

  
« We were too, Colt, weren’t we ? » answered Veronica mischievously giving a look to Heather

  
« As lovely as ever you two, give me your bags and hop inside quietly most of the others are sleeping »

  
When they entered, they could take in all the others contestants.

In the five seats in the backthere was a tall brown haired girl taking the middle seat, a blond girl was squeezed on her left side and another brown haired was sleeping, her face against the window. On the other side of the first brown haired were a little girl and a tall boy, her head was on his shoulder and his arm around her waist, both sleeping.

In front of them were two boys, the smaller was sleeping soundly on the other who gave Veronica an awkward smile when he noticed her looking. On the other side, of the alley there was a boy with a red hoodie playing on his Nintendo DS, apparently with the other boy in front of him since the first seemed focused on his game while the latter was laughing and telling the other he was unbeatable. In front of them a boy with a cast on his forearm was sleeping against the window while the one beside him seemed on the edge of snapping because of the two loud boys behind.

Finally two girls sat far more in front, a blond one was sleeping on the the other but she decided to stand up to greet the three newcomers and her friend fall on the seat. The green Heather snickered at that and the blond woke up.

  
« ‘Lana why did you leave me here » she fell back asleep

  
« Sorry Zoe » she extended her hand to the Heathers « Let me introduce myself, I’m Alana Beck, I’m delighted to meet you all »

Heather Duke flipped her out, Heather McNamara, patted her head, only Veronica shook her hand mumbling a quick sorry.

Alana sat back next to her friend and the Heathers sat on the other side of the alley, Veronica just beside them. Colt came back and sat at the front of the bus next to an other producer that Veronica can’t recognize. 

'A newbie ? Where is Dave ?’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something shady in this no? 
> 
> I didn't plan to post this one this soon but my timetable was suddenly alleged and I could work on chapter 4 and 5 so I decided to post the third one now because I don't want to have too much advance in my work (I like having some suspense mind you?)
> 
> I know it's short but I promise chapters will be longer (not chapter 4 but chapter 5 will definitely)


	4. October 27

**Jared POV**

_October 27_

  
The bus suddenly stopped, waking Jared up. ‘I didn’t even noticed I fell asleep’. Everything was a blur, Jared didn’t knew why. ‘Oh I don’t have my glasses on.’

  
The sun wasn’t even up but everyone was waking up.  
Nate’s voice sounded through the bus speakers :  
« Here we go, kiddos, it’s 4 am, we’re just swapping drivers, we’ll arrive in 3 hours you can fall back asleep, at least it’s quiet when you are out »

  
« Like we could even if we would » said Connor

  
« Nate, you know where I would like you to put that mic of yours. I’m angry when sleepy » Rich voice sounded in the back.

  
Christine woke up at that moment :  
« Did we hit something ? Is it a rabbit ? I don’t wanna be a rabbit killer ! »

  
Everyone turned to her. « Oh so we didn’t hit a rabbit »

  
« Anyway, we’ll take a 10 minute pause, do whatever you millennials do, you can go out of the bus »

  
« Veronica, Heather, come with me, I have to fix my make up »

  
« God no I’m staying right here » said the blue dressed girl

  
« I’ll come with you Heather » answered the blond

  
« Brooke come with me, I need a make up fix too and so we can make girly-routines-respectful friends » sounded Chloe’s voice

  
As the four girls got down followed by Evan and Christine, the first wanting to call his mom and the second wanting to stretch out her legs, Jared couldn’t prevent himself from saying

  
« Connor, don’t you have your make up to fix ? »  
« Let me alone, bitch, I have hostages »  
« What ? »  
Connor got something out of his hoodie’s pocket, that were looking strangely like Jared’s glasses.

  
« Give’ em back Murphy. »

  
« No chance » an evil grin covered his face

« How did you manage to get them in the first place »

« Evan asked me if I could got them before you break them »

« Okay so now I’ll have to kill both of you »

« Before that you’ll have to catch me » Connor said getting out of the bus  
Jared tried to follow him

« Give me back my glasses asshole ! »

« I haven’t heard a please »

« Fuck you »

« Say when and where »

« Oh my… »

« Everybody hop in, we’re leaving »  
Connor gave him back his glasses nonchalantly before they both got back in the bus

  
_3 hours later…_

  
They got down of the bus in front of a beautiful white villa. Nate clapped to get everyone’s attention :  
« My god I feel like I’m back to summer camp. So everyone here’s how today is going to work, we will show you your rooms, that we attributed randomly, you will be able to unpack and we will meet back here at eight for filming »

  
« And breakfast ? » asked Zoe hopefully

  
« Yes, and breakfast but for now I will introduce you to the team : so as you know I’m Nate, head producer, you’ve met my co-producers Colt and Rob » Two women, a young one with an unkept blond bun and an older one with a dark brown ponytail and big glasses, approached them « Here is Lou» he showed the blond one, « our assistant producer and the other is Elena, the housekeeper and head cook. Also I have some rules that you have to respect on and off set : first you have to respect what the producers says, second no dangerous behaviors, I mean no hard physical fights, no drugs and on and on, third no sneaking out without authorization and last, don’t jump on the beds. Alright ? »

  
They all nodded, more or less satisfied with the idea

  
« Then on with the rooms, beginning by girls, in the first room, the Blue room, we have Alana, Heather McNamara and Veronica, then in the Green room will be Chloe, Jenna and Zoe and the last Orange room is for Heather Duke, Brooke and Christine. The boys now, in the Purple room we’ll see Evan, Rich, Michael and Jeremy and the others are up in the Yellow room. The rooms are all on the first floor. »

  
Jared was the first to climb the stairs and enter his new room, he was afraid that it was going to be all yellow and sunny-like but actually, the walls were grey,the roof and floor were more beige than really yellow and the only truly yellow things were the bedsheets.

Jake was just behind him and he just asked Jared if it was okay for him to take the bed next to the window. Jared really thought that the jock would push is way to the bed he wanted and things like that but apparently the guy was pretty nice. Jared should really stop judging people just by looking at them. He took the bed on the other side of the room, the one close from the door where he happened to hear Zoe lecturing her brother that he should be nice with people. Connor just laughed and walked in the room. It was going to be a long month for Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poooooooor Jake, he's stuck with this runts in the muck and mud.
> 
> Just a transition chapter so nothing to say except that chapter five should be up on Thursday


	5. October 27 (again)

**Brooke POV**

_October 27_

  
At eight, everyone was beginning to come back downstairs and apparently people were more or less lost. Brooke sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria with Christine, they sat in front of one another. Chloe and Jenna were waiting in the line to take their breakfasts and Jake came into the room. Chloe and Jenna sat next to each of them and Jake next to Chloe. The other boys came in a few minutes later.

A voice then sounded through the speakers that were scattered across the room as much as everywhere else in the house, stangely it was Colt’s and not Nate’s :

« Okay everyone, filming will begin in 5 minutes, so here’s the things you should know : you have to try to act as natural as possible and you also can’t talk about the production. Good luck. »

Then Nate arrived, dressed in some weird red and sparkling tux, and placed himself in front of a camera crew.

  
5,4,3,2,1 filming begin

  
** _« Dear public, I, Nate your host, have the honor to announce you that the second season of Big Game USA, the best teenage oriented tv show has just begun. Like last season, our 16 contestants will have to participate in multiple games to win points, the one with the more points at the end of the season will be crowned winner. Our contestants will be on camera from 8 am to 11 pm and they can earn or lose points with their actions. And of course, you too, at home, can vote for your favorite contestant to help them win some more points. There won’t be any game for the 3 first days but points are counting. Here I go and I leave you with our dear contestants ! »_ **

  
« So how is it going with your roommates ? » asked Rich

  
« Well Heather seems a bit commmanding but she doesn’t seem worst than Chloe so it’s okay I guess » answered Christine earning a glare from said girl and a giggle from Brooke

« Zoe seems like a nice girl, can’t say much in so little time ». Chloe added « How is it going for you Jakey ? » Rich frowned at the nickname.

« This guys are crazy. »

« Would you care enough to elaborate ? »

« Like none of them is talking to me but they don’t talk to each other neither, apart from when they’re insulting the other. »

« Really ? OMG it must really be hard. » Chloe said in a sweet voice.

« The real problem is that now I want to know what happened between them to make them like that » interjected Jenna

« Maybe you can ask Zoe, Jen ? She is Connor’s sister after all. » Brooke said

« Poor Zoe will be taken in for investigation by Jenna » Jeremy added earning a scoff from her before she got up.

« I’ll come with you » the blond girl followed her towards the table Zoe, Alana and Evan shared and they both sat down.

« Hi, we just wanted to know if there was a problem between Connor and Jared because Jake keeps on complaining. »

« Oh no what did my brother do again ?! »

« Or it’s Jared » added Evan before covering his mouth with his hand « Sorry that was mean » Zoe patted his shoulder.

« No they didn’t do anything but we were just wondering. »

« Oh then go ask them because I hate gossiping and especially about my brother. »

The two girl went away leaving an angry Zoe, a comforting Alana and a worried Evan (even if they might have nothing to do with this.) behind them

Back at their table, everyone was waiting for them but they were all deceived when they said they had nothing.

« What but who is she thinking she is ? She has to tell us or I will be the first person in the world to literally die of curiosity. She’s a bitch. » Chloe was fuming.

« They just hated each others guts since middle school and then Jared began throwing insults at Connor and so on. » Michael entered the conversation

« And how would you know that ? »

« I just went and asked them. »

« And since when did you became so smart ? »  
At that Michael went out of the cafeteria and everyone was left staring at Chloe.

**Rich POV**

  
It only took seconds after Michael left for everything to go back to how it always was. They were all eating happily while chatting, well it was mainly the girls talking shit about Madeline. Then Rich noticed that Jeremy was shifting in his seat. Not long after, the boy left the room. Rich took a look around and decided to follow him when he saw that Chloe had her head on Jake shoulder. He should really talk about Chloe with his boyfriend but he never seem to find the strength to do so.

After climbing the stairs, he went into his room and found Michael and Jeremy on the former’s bed who seemed on the verge of crying. Jeremy was rubbing his back but it only seems to have so much effects on the boy. They both looked up at Rich when he close the door behind him.  
« What are you doing here ? » Jeremy asked bitterly  
« Don’t worry dude, I’m here ‘cause Chloe’s been getting on my nerves »

« Yeah I kinda noticed how she was trying to get to Jake » Michael added, seeming more relax to have a normal conversation.

« You did ? »

« She is not that discreet »

« When is she ? » they all laughed  
Jeremy went out of the room letting the two alone.

« But why aren’t you telling them something ?»

« I don’t know. I feel like it will only have bad outcomes. »

« Maybe but you would feel better. »

« But what if he dumped me ? What if I really methth things up and Jake don’t want to thee me anymore »

« Then he does not deserve you »

« Michael you’re talking like a mom. I thee why Jeremy liketh you » Rich suddenly covers his mouth.

« Oh shit. Sorry, it only came out when I don’t pay attention. »

« Don’t worry, it’s fine »

Rich went to sit on his own bed and began playing on his phone and Michael just put his headphones on and listened to music.

  
**Christine POV**

  
« Jeremy, you know we should not spy on them ? » said Christine, while looking through the gap between the door and the wall.

« I just want to know if they’re okay »

« I get that but why ? »

« Because I want them to be friends »

« Oh I see but why Rich and Michael ? They hadn’t had the best relation. »

« Hear this, if Michael become friend with Rich, either Rich and Chloe stay okay and they’re both more included or they fight and Michael still gained Rich as a friend and we both agree that Rich someone he can rely on and who is more reliable than Michael ? »

« Me. »

«Of course but I don’t want to share you with Rich. »

« You know what Jeremy ? You’re beginning to act like Brooke or Jenna. »

« Ouch, I’m not doing that out of curiosity, I’m just helping my friends »

« Do you wanna know something ? »

«Yes »

« I ship them »

« Michael and Rich ? Me too. Why did you think I was doing all of this ? »

« Here I thought you were just helping your friends. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I don't really know what I was doing I just thought that it was a good idea to change pov within a chapter and it makes things easier for me so...  
Okay next chapter should be posted tomorrow


	6. October 28

**Heather M. POV**

  
_October 28_

  
It was almost noon and both Heathers where sat outside, on a bench when Veronica approached them.

  
« What are you two doing ? »

  
« We’re judging people. » answered Heather D.

« What an interesting passtime. »

  
« Veronica, little Veronica stop being such a cynical bitch and tell Heather that Rich is definitely gay. » the brunette said

« You actually know what cynical means ? First Heather knows the word myriad then you know cynical. Hell is coming for us. And I think he’s bi. »

« Told ya » the yellow Heather answered

« And what about Chloe ? »

« Definitely straight » Veronica sat down next to them saying this « She is more glued to Jake than a leech would be »

« But isn’t he with Rich ? » asked the yellow Heather

« Sure. And what do you girls think about Evan ? »

« He is definitely with Zoe »

« I don’t think so, but he is surely into her »

« By the way Heather is there someone you’re into ? » Veronica question the blond

« No, you ? »

  
« Me. Never. Again. You know that» gritted the girl.

  
« Sorry. I didn’t want to bring it like this. Have you heard news about him since he went away ? »

  
« No, nothing at all. »

  
« Whatever, he was just an asshole. »

« By the way I will need your help tonight after filming » Veronica whispered

« Why ? » they both said in sync

« I might have a lead to know what happened to Heather last year and I can’t do this alone. »

« But we already know what happened. » Heather M. said

« You really think that Heather Chandler, a super popular girl with caring and rich parents would suddenly decide to throw her life away just because someone insult her ? » Veronica whispered-shout « but whatever »

« Good luck with your useless quest » Heather Duke said bitterly

« But I thought you couldn’t do it alone ? » Heather McNamara interjected

« Still I will if I must » Veronica said walking away 

_ **12 hours later** _

  
Veronica woke up discreetly and tried to get out of the room without waking the others up but she failed since Heather was up next to her bed

« Seriously just go back to sleep Heather, you can’t stop me from going. »

« I didn’t want to. I wanna help you »

« Okay but please be quiet » Veronica pleaded making Heather realized that she was talking out loud.

Both girls went out in the hallway and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Following Veronica they went through a little door at the end of the hallway. It looked like a storage room. Veronica pinned the lock easily and opened the door. It was indeed a storage room but another black door that was nearly the same color as the walls but Heather’s eyes were trained to see the difference between colors.

Imagine if she was wearing a dark yellow skirt with a black top it would would be ugly but if the top was dark black then it was fine. Not beautiful but fine, if course only if the weather is rainy because if it’s sunny, then it’s not a good idea to wear black because it’s absorbing the warmth and then you’re too hot and you have to find a way to cool down.

But back to the door : A little light was coming from under it and some muffled voices coud be heard. Veronica got her phone out of her pocket and typed on it

_Can you look out for people while I’m recording what they are saying. Text me if someone come._

  
Heather nodded and went back into the hallway closing the door behind her. After approximately 5 minutes, footsteps started to come in her direction.

  
**Heather Duke POV**

  
Heather was up and listening for when Veronica would go out of her room. Somewhere near midnight she heard voices in the hall. She could easily recognize them as Veronica’s and Heather’s so she decided to follow them without being noticed. She kept some distance between them but suddenly a door opened in front of her.

This Connor guy was in front of her, looking down at her.

  
« What are you doing out so late ? » She asked with venom in her voice

  
« Just going out for a walk. Can’t sleep. » he answered calmly « you ? »

  
Heather began to think about what she was going to say. ‘Drop the act Heather, it’s midnight, there’s no one, no camera and you’ll never see this guy again after this month'

  
« I’m trying to follow my friends because Veronica is being paranoid that there’s something shady behind this show. »

  
« Why would she thinks that ? »

  
« because one of our friends killed herself last season and her boyfriend suddenly disappeared » Heather didn’t know why she was saying all of this to Connor, who was a complete stranger after all.

  
« Can I come with you ? »

  
« Can I stop you from doing it ? »

  
« No »

They both went on the second floor and when they reach the end of the hallway, they can see Heather. The girl was curled up like supposed to hide but she was in a neon yellow dress so not really hiding. Veronica suddenly came out of a door with an expression that seemed to say ‘I’m back from hell and don’t feel well’ and, for the second time in the last ten minutes Heather was being looked down at.

  
« What are you two doing here ? » Heather M. asked

  
« Like I would leave you two alone. »

  
« That’s actually pretty nice of you for once » Veronica stated

  
« Yeah ? Well I must be tired »

  
« Whatever you’re too late, I think I got what I want but I will told you later. Now I need to sleep. »

  
They went down in silence and got back into their rooms. Heather couldn’t really sleep because whatever was now recorded on her phone, had made Veronica look like she was going to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for being late (life's problems you know...)
> 
> But whatever
> 
> I really like where this is going... (Is it being sadistic to like being the only one to know what is gonna happen and that you won't like it?)


	7. October 28

**Connor POV**

_ October 29_

It was 6 in the morning when Connor get out of his room to go to Veronica’s. When he stepped inside, the three girls are inside on a bed.

« Could you have come even slower ? » Heather Duke said

« Could you have not come at all ? » he answered

« Guys please. It’s really weird and it’s not like we have much time. » Veronica stated « Can I go ? »

They all nodded and she clicked on play.

Nate was the first one to talk : « So who do you think we should choose this time ? »

« Why not Veronica ? She is a bit too nosy I think. » This was Elena’s voice

« Yes but after Heather and JD, it might raise suspicions »

« Then who ? »

« I don’t know, I think someone like Alana or Connor could be a possibility, after all, they don’t have many friends. »

« We should talk about it with the others later »

« Do we really have the time ? Some of them might discover what we are. Veronica already have suspicions. »

« Seriously ? I know that teenagers can have a great imagination but they can’t really know that all of this is just a facade to hide that we wanna dry them off their blood. »

Then the recording stopped. Heather McNamara was white. Heather Duke was greenish. Veronica was looking down playing with a corner of the sheet. They all were quiet.

Connor suddenly felt like talking « Are we really just going to sit here and let them do whatever they want ? »

« And what do you want to do ? Should I remind you that we don’t know exactly where we are, that we’re just kids and that they are freaking vampires ! » Veronica answered. They were really moved by this recording but Connor was sure they had tondo something soon.

Connor went back to his room fuming. How could this girls know that there are vampires in the same place as them and don’t try anything. Connor sat on his bed, doing nothing for the next two hours. When they were called for breakfast, he didn’t move at all earning weird looks from both of his roommates.

Twenty minutes later, Zoe, Alana, Evan and Jared stepped into the room

« Connor are you alright ? » asked Alana

« Yeah, Evan was worried about you. » Jared added

« Did you take some kind of drug ? » his sister said at the same time

« Give me peace, I didn’t take anything but I have something you need to know. » They all looked at him « You probably won’t believe me but the producers are vampires. »

«Okay, and you’re actually the best brother I could have asked for. »

« You’re sure you didn’t take anything ? » After this, both girls went out of the room, soon followed by Evan who smiled gently. Then Jared spoke up :

« Seriously ? »

« What ? » Connor was waiting for the insults or bad joke that that was going to follow.

« You’ve known me for twelve years and you still haven’t learn how to prank people correctly. »

« Really funny, Kleinman. As always. »

« Yeah I know ! And if you really want to scare Evan, just say that Zoe saw a picture of him at 8 in his superman costume. This was the most horrible thing I’ve seen in my life. You should have seen that. » At the end, he was laughing. « but seriously Murphy ? Vampires ? »

Connor stood up. « If you don’t believe me then ask Veronica she has proof. And I’ve seen it since I’m the one next to him on the picture. »

He went out of the room and into the garden.

« Hey Connor are you alright ? » It was Evan.

« Yes »

« Really ? »

« No »

« Is it Jared ? » Connor nodded. « Do you remember when we were eight and parents decided that all our class should go trick or treating together ? »

« Yeah, it was a bad idea. I mean who was gonna give candies to a loud bunch of second grades ? »

« Jared doesn’t remember that I was there. »

« Oh. But we were together the all that time. And the two of you were like best friends. »

« And two months later was the printer incident. No one at school seems to remember me before that, it’s like I suddenly appeared from nowhere to throw printers at teachers. » Connor laughed bitterly

« I remember that you helped me in math once. »

« Really ? Me and math. You’re turning crazy, Ev. »

« Says the guy who believes in vampires. » Connor faked being hurt

"Beware, you sound like Jared."

Suddenly, Rob came towards them asking for Connor to come with him. When he entered the producers office, both the Heathers and Veronica were there and Rob closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really my favorite. It was supposed to be more long but I decided to cut it before the end (why ? The answer in chapter 10...)
> 
> Chapter 8 should be posted this weekend (I hope...)


	8. October 29 (what a long day...)

**29 October**

_Christine POV_

  
Christine was in the kitchen with Jeremy and Michael when she saw Chloe and Jake in the garden through the window. They were holding hands, Chloe had a satisfied grin on her face and Jake seemed a bit guilty but very happy. She nudged Jeremy, and both boys looked through the window.

  
« Yikes, this is bad » claimed Jeremy

  
« Do you think Rich knows ? » Michael asked

  
« Have you seen their faces ? I’m sure he does » the girl answered  
Suddenly, as if to answer the question, Jenna came through the door.

  
« Guys finally, Rich has gone crazy, I think he’s gonna… »

  
They didn’t let her finish, they all knew what she was talking about. The four of them rushed through the living room and climb the stairs but when they arrived at their door, it was locked. Brooke was standing in front of it, probably talking to Rich.

  
« Here you are. Please tell me you have the keys. I don’t know what’s going on inside and if Rich is alright. » the blond said, clearly alarmed.

  
« We don’t have them, Rich and Evan both have one and there’s only two keys » answered Jeremy

  
« But I think I can pick the lock » the other boy interjected.

  
« Okay then, Jeremy you go to the producers to have a spare key and Jenna your search for Evan in case Michael can’t open the door » the blond said.

  
Christine approach the door but there wasn’t any sound inside, no sign of the short boy.

  
« How long has he been inside ? »

  
« He had locked himself after Chloe and Jake went away so 15 minutes I think but we could hear him cry, when he stopped answering our questions, I sent Jenna to get you. »

  
At this moment Michael tried and succeed in opening the door, Rich was on his bed, his head in his hands. The first other thing Christine saw was a blade next to the boy but there wasn’t any blood on it. The girl let out a sigh as she and Michael entered the room. The first thing she did was take away the blade and gave it to Brooke who was texting Jenna and Jeremy. She went out and closed the door behind her. Jeremy and Jenna arrived. The boy took his girlfriend hand in his asking news from Rich and she told him what happened. The two popular girls went away just after.

A few minutes after, Michael and Rich went out of the room. Rich has stopped crying but his eyes were red from it. But what striked Christine was the look on the other boy face. She sent Jeremy a look but he seemed to have noticed the same thing. Michael, who was usually calm, was furious. He went away and down the stairs. Christine and the other boys followed him out and soon they were next to a bench on which Chloe and Jake were busy sucking each others faces. Michael stood in front of them and they stopped to look at him.

  
« Why In hell did you do that ? » said Michael in a voice that was far too calm.

  
« When did you became Goranski’s watch dog ? » Chloe said but the boy ignored her focusing on Jake

  
« Why did you throw him away like shit, Dillinger ? You knew he was going through hard times and he trusted you but you cheated on him with her. » Michael’s last word held so much disgust.

  
« I..

  
« Come on Mell, it’s how it’s done. Popular people don’t embarrass themselves with teary break ups. » the girl cut Jake’s answer.

  
« I don’t think I was talking to you. Unless you already call yourself Chloe Dillinger which is bad because you’re going to break up with him in two days. »

  
« How do you dare to talk to me like that, loser ?! And Rich doesn’t have anything to say to this since he owes his life to Jake, you must remember that Michael, it was the day your only friend ditched you because even him realized you weren’t worth it. » This made Michael retreat a bit and he stopped being angry and even began to cry

  
« But are you ever going to shut up you, jealous and egocentric bitch ? You’re just stealing other people’s boyfriends, even your best friend’s, because no one can like you for who you are since you’re a horrible person » Christine couldn’t stop herself from saying this and from slapping the other girl in the face.

Chloe’s gaze darkens but the smaller girl didn’t care, she turned to Jake:

  
« If this is true and you really think that Rich should respect this because you saved his life then I was totally wrong about you and deeply regrets having date you. »

  
She joined her friends, Jeremy was staring at her in awe and Rich just thanked her and they went to the boys room to find a very shaken Evan: 

  
« Oh you’re here, um, I-I think someone broke into our room, because the door was open and… »  
Evan’s words were interrupted by the laugh of the four others. Then Nate’s voice sounded through the speakers announcing the beginning of the first game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes little chapter 8. I love Christine in this...
> 
> Next chapter should be posted either on Tuesday or Wednesday but no guarantee...
> 
> In next chapter: the first game...
> 
> ...  
...  
...  
...  
(Too much ? I thought so too)


	9. October 29 (We're nearing the end of this day)

**October 29**

  
_Veronica POV_

  
We were sat in front of Rob, Heather McNamara was looking at me in a way that just say ‘do whatever you can to keep us alive’ the other Heather was staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing ever and Connor seem to have gain a sudden interest for his jeans so Veronica was the only one defiant enough to look directly into Rob eyes as he began to talk :

  
« So you know about them ? »

  
« The vampire thing. Yes we do. So what are you gonna do ? We won’t let you drink our blood ! » Veronica answered

  
« Calm down I’m not one of them. In fact, we’re on the same side. »

  
« That’s exactly what the villain would say to convince the noble heroes that they are on their side when all they want to do is eat their brains »

  
« You shouldn’t read so much zombie novels, Veronica. But seriously, we don’t have much time. If you wanna know, my father got killed by them last year, he was the vice producer of this show and was found dead in a nearby river two days after Heather’s suicide. »

  
« Are you saying that Dave was your father ? »

  
« You knew him ? »

  
« Yes he came to Westerburg last season and was the one who selected Heather. »

  
« Of course I should have known that. But the real reason I asked you to come here is because I have a plan but I need your help. »

  
« Shoot »

  
« Tonight’s game is a race through a maze. You’ll have to choose someone to race with. They are trying to divide you to be able to take you away without anyone noticing. I know a way to get you to safety but I will need a bait and I don’t know who. »

  
« We know that they are potentially targeting Connor or Alana. »

Rob didn't even bothered to ask how they could have known that which was fine since Veronica got rid of the recording and sent it to someone in case people tried to force them to spill the truth.

  
« Okay so, Connor you’ll be the bait. You can partner with anyone but Alana. Veronica you’ll have to ask her to partner so you can protect her. I will try to get the camera post so I can see you but you can’t just rely on me. Now you’ll have to go and convince others to go in their secret lair. You just have to take two lefts, one right and then 2 times forward and there should be an hidden door on your left. Connor you will have to wander through the maze a bit and they should come towards you and Veronica you should try to stay with others so they won’t go for Alana. Once in the lair just wait for my orders. Here’s my number but try not to use it. » He said holding out a paper with a phone number.

  
« Everyone is okay with this plan ? » Veronica asked

  
They all nodded but Connor seemed a bit off.

Then they heard Nate’s voice annoncing the game and they headed to the garden.

  
When they arrived in front of the maze the rules were explained to them and they were left to choose a partner. Veronica went to Alana who was discussing with Evan and Zoe.

  
« Hey Alana, I was wondering if you had a partner ? »

  
« Currently I don’t, so if that was a way of asking me to be your partner, I could be but I don’t know … 

This was going to be a long night

...not because I don’t like you but Evan and Zoe had planned to go together...

The two concerned had already run off and Veronica was stuck here

...so I kind of thought that I would have to go with someone else. I know you’re asking me because you want to have a good relationship with me since we’re roommates but I think I should go with Connor because he doesn’t have a partner…

  
« Alana, go with her, I’ll find someone else. » Connor said having popped up behind Veronica during Alana’s monologue.

  
« Are you sure ? » the girl said, looking suddenly a little worried.

  
« Yes I am. Why ? »

  
« Oh nothing important. »

  
The two girls went away to prepare themselves and Veronica asked what had just happened

  
« Oh I just realized that there’s a very high probability that the last person without a partner will be Jared. »

  
« Holy shit »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my little chapter ( I can't make it longer, I really tried)
> 
> I'm not really proud of it, I think it looks too much like a filling chapter but whatever
> 
> Next chapter will be on Saturday (but maybe, with a little bit of chance, on Friday)
> 
> 💚


	10. October 29 (and more)

**Zoe POV**

  
_October 29_

  
We just went into the maze when I felt my phone ringing in my pocket. Evan’s too. It was from Veronica.

  
‘Go left, left, right, straight, straight and stop. Explain later.’

  
I looked at Evan.

  
« What are we doing ? » he asked me

  
« It seems like a trap. »

  
« But, what if there’s really something ? »  
« Evan what do you think there would be ?

Only Connor believes in vampires. Well you don’t know maybe it’s a ghost ? »

  
« Stop doing that please, now I’m afraid. »

  
« Breath Evan, you’re safe. We’re going to follow her instructions and if it was a trap we’ll come back here and I’ll kick her ass. »

I took his hand and he blushed a dark shade of red. I think I should make a move on him or he’ll die from blushing. I smiled to him.

« Uhh, fine then. »

  
We followed Veronica’s instructions and we soon arrived in a normal looking way. I decided that we would wait a few minutes to see if someone arrived.  
Veronica and the Heathers arrived soon, followed by a crying Alana.

  
**Alana POV**

  
_October 30_

  
Veronica and I entered the maze third after Evan and Zoe and the Heathers. Veronica’s two friends were waiting for us hidden inna corner nearby and that’s when I realized something was wrong.

  
« Girls, is there something you need to tell me ? I’m not forcing you to say anyth..

  
« Shut up please » the green Heather said

  
« The producers are vampires and you’re one of their targets. »

  
« Not you too. Connor told us the same thing this morning. »

  
« If I had time I would have shown you a proof but now we’re just trying to protect you. »

  
« But maybe, if what you say is true, I could act as a bait to lure them away from the others. »

  
« Nice of you but Connor is already taking care of this. I hope. »

  
« Connor ? Why ? »

  
« He already knew about this, don’t worry. »  
« And does Jared knows ? Because they’re stuck together and…

  
« Yes he does. »

  
**Jared POV**

  
This all game was awkward. Like, who thought it would be a great idea to let me alone with Connor in a place were one could kill the other and easily dispose of the body ? Maybe I’m going too far but still.

It’s been an hour since the first group went into the maze and I’m pretty sure some of them have already found the finish line and Connor hasn’t said a word to me since this morning. Really what did I do to deserve this ? I would prefer it if he was throwing insults at me at least that would be something familiar.

So I decided to talk about what was happening.

  
« I know that we’re trying to get them far away from the others »

  
« What ? Who’s them ? »

  
« The One Direction of course. No the vampires. »

  
« So now you’re turning crazy too thinking that there are vampires here. »

  
« Very funny Murphy »

  
« At least that makes one of us »

  
« I think I’ve a bad influence over you »

  
« Whatever. Why do you believe me now ? Or are you saying this just to make fun of me again ? »

  
« No dude I’m totally serious, this morning I went to Veronica and she gave me the recording. »

  
« So you were the one she gave it to. And here I thought she was smart. »

  
« Hey that was mean ! »

  
« Really ? I didn’t noticed. » he said ironically. Why was he so much of an asshole ? I’m supposed to be the asshole here.

  
« You’re horrible, dude. »

  
« Well it makes two of us then. And don’t call me dude. »

  
« Whatever you want, Connie »

  
« Please switch back to dude. »

  
« No way. » I ran away even if I knew it was pointless.

  
« Kleinman ! You’re the human embodiment of a trashbag. »

  
« And I’m proud of it, Connie ».

  
Suddenly a shape appeared a few feet away from me and began to run in my direction, I turned around and began to run back towards where I came. Connor was following me and we ran for a few minutes before reaching a dead end. I decided the best way was to climb over the fence and apparently Connor got the same idea.

With much more difficulties on my hand than on his, we arrived on the other side. We were outside the maze. We run towards the beach and then hid between two rocks hoping that we had distanced the thing. I noticed that I was undamaged apart from a few scrapes here and there.

  
« Jared what is this ? » he pointed to a door that was hidden in the rocks.

  
« Normally I would have answered ‘a door’, but I will shut up for once »  
« Clever. »

  
« I know » I decided to get up and try to open the door. It was unlocked.

  
« Are we going in ? » I asked

  
« Of course we’re not gonna let this monster eat us. »

  
« But you don’t know what is inside ?! Maybe it was a trap and the rest of them are waiting to devour us ! »

  
« You’re such a child. »

  
« No I’m the one who’s thinking rationally here. Maybe one of us, me for example, can stay here hidden while you do whatever the hero do in such situations in horror movies and maybe you will have the happy ending with the girl, well boy, and I will have a nice death as the unfortunate sidekick. »

  
« Breath please, you're taking this too far, you’re sounding like a mix between Evan and Alana. » It was supposed to be a joke but I could see that even him didn’t find it funny.

  
« Whatever I’m staying here »

  
« No way. You’re coming with me. And by the way, I think you are the hero in this story. »

  
« How would you know that ? »

  
« Because you’re the first character in the tags. Moreover, if you died, how could I have the happy ending with the boy. » Wait wait wait. What did he just say ?

  
I catched up with him since he was going for the door.

  
« What did you say ? »

  
« Uh, I don’t remember. Let’s move on. » With that he passed the door and we entered a hallway, it was very dark, but I could clearly see that we weren’t in a normal hallway.

Instead of the walls, there were cells.

Maybe six or eight.

I wasn’t feeling well.

We kept going but suddenly a voice that we didn’t recognize came out from the cell we were just passing. I could only distinguish the shadow of the person as he, yes it was an he, was in the back if his cell and it was too dark :

  
« Greetings and Salutations, misters, I have to say I didn’t expected any visitors today. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry  
I'm late
> 
> Funny thing was that I had written and edited this chapter on Friday and told myself that I will post it on Saturday buuuuut  
I forgot I hadn't post it....
> 
> Really brilliant
> 
> So Chapter 11 will be posted on the day I would have normally posted it... meaning in 2 minutes


	11. October 30

**Chloe POV**

  
_30 October_

  
Why did I decide to follow this girls advice.

Now we were stuck inside a small room, and we were like 30.

Okay maybe I’m exaggerating a bit but have you ever been with a dozen of teenagers that probably don’t know what deodorant means ?

And of course no one was capable of telling us where to go now.

  
« Guys I don’t think we’re in a room ! » Rich suddenly exclaimed

  
« Then where are we, genius ? » I retorted

  
« Claws down, Chloe, let the guy talk » it was Jeremy

  
« Well, I think we’re in an elevator. »

  
« Maybe you’re right, everyone search for buttons. » Alana added

  
How could one find buttons in the mess that there was here.

  
« Got it ! » Veronica said « But there’s only one button and no indications »

  
« Doesn’t matter just press it » I said

  
After a few seconds of going down, the infernal engine met a door and we all freed ourselves in an overly large room.

  
« Try to find some clues in this room before we go further. » Veronica asked us

  
I just stood there near a wall while everybody was looking around. Trust me, I don’t wanna be bitchy but I'm kind of fed up. Not by all this vampire thing, no. Because I feel useless, I mean before all of this I had power over all of my friends, hell even all of school. Then there was all this Squip thing but I thought that after we got rid of it, it would go back to how it was. Maybe not at all, I knew I would have to deal with Rich’s real personality, with Jeremy and Christine being the dorkiest couple I’ve ever seen, I could even have manage with Madeline being more popular than me after all that trouble but I just couldn’t stand Jake going out with someone else. Yeah I really love him, I know it’s not believable because we were always on and off but I swear I do. But if I knew that making him broke up with Rich would have made all my friends go against me, I wouldn’t have done it. Even Brooke was sometimes sending me glares when I say something meanish. I decided that I should help to look around and I approached Brooke who was looking for something in a corner.

  
« Have you find anything yet ? »

  
« It’s not jewelry so it doesn’t interest you. »

  
Michael. This guy is clearly the root of my problems. I get it, he saved the school but he’s getting on my last nerves. Whenever I say something, he always find a way to contradict me and everyone think he’s right.

  
« I’m sure I didn’t talk to you, Mell »

  
« I know. »

  
I want to slap him.

  
« I really can’t stand you and your witty remarks anymore. »

  
« Finally, we get to the source of the problem. »

  
« What ? »

  
« You can stand me because I dare to oppose you. » I tried to say something but he stopped me « You know I’m right but you just don’t wanna hear it. » the most annoying thing was that he was saying this in a very calm tone.

  
« What are you saying ? »

  
« You’re trying to reinforce your grip on everyone here because your afraid you will lose them but scaring them with what would happen if they leave you isn’t the best thing to do. »

  
« That’s bullshit, how can you talk since your only friend left you. »

  
« Michael is still my best friend. »Jeremy intervened

  
« I just don’t want to be alone » at that point I began crying, seeing that no one will take my side.

  
« But you’re not, Chlo. I’m here and Jake is here and everyone else is too but what Michael says is right : if you don’t considerate our feelings we’re gonna leave you but it’s not too late. I know it’s hard to hear but everyone changes with time and the all Squip incident made us change really fast, and this will probably too and all can’t stay as it was but if you’re willing to go with the changes it would be easier for you. » Brooke said.

She was right and I’ve always been so wrong. I just decided to hug her hoping it could all that I couldn't say

  
« Does this call for a group hug ? » Christine said jumping into the hug. Soon everyone joins, even Michael.

  
« Okay, now we’ve got something to do, don’t we ? » I said

  
Everyone go back to looking around, I noticed that all the others were staring at us, but for once I didn’t care.

  
Suddenly a door opened, letting appear Elena, Lou and Nate.

  
« Well, Well, Well, I didn’t expected you to find out this soon. »

  
« Just shut up and tell us what you want, Nate » Veronica barked

  
« Don’t be so mean, sweetie. »

  
I looked around for something to do but we had explored all the room and nothing could help us out. At least I could make up with everyone before dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVEN'T POSTED HERE.
> 
> This chapter was deep but I don't know why. It was just supposed to be a little part but I got carried away...  
Give love to Chloe
> 
> I hope I can post chapter 12 tomorrow but you knoooow, I could forget.


	12. October 30 (...)

**J.D. POV**

  
_October 30_

  
The two guys turned round on me.

  
« Who are you ? » said the shorter, visibly startled.

  
« I could ask you two the same question but since it will take a time that none of us seem to have, I will go first : The name’s Jason Dean, J.D. for short. »

  
« I’m Jared and this is Connor. » answered the short… well Jared.

  
« You said your name was J.D. ? » the other, Connor, asked.

  
« I think so, yeah. »

  
« Are you Veronica Sawyer’s ex boyfriend that was reported missing last year ? »

  
« I didn’t remember breaking up with her but it’s probably me. Now if you two would be kind enough to help me get out of this hellhole, I think the key is near the entrance. »  
Connor went to grab the key.

  
« You know, dude, if you went missing for a year it’s normal that she didn’t consider you her boyfriend anymore. It’s like if when Connor went into rehab during summer, which,by the way didn’t,work at all, he would still have a girlfriend after. »

  
« I wouldn’t have a girlfriend at all Kleinman. »

  
« Because you are insufferable. »

  
« No, because I’m gay. Being insufferable is the reason YOU never had a girlfriend. »

  
« Hum, could you two stop bickering for one second or are you always like that ? »

  
« In fact, we’re worse normally. » Jared answered

  
« Whatever. What are you doing here ? »

  
« Escaping a vampire that want to suck our blood, well my blood since Jared’s probably as disgusting as his personality. And you ?"

  
« That’s quite a long story »

  
« Then you can tell us while going away since the vampire might find us if we just stood here. »

  
We reached the end of the hallway and went into another, but this was a normal looking one.

  
« So ? What happened ? » Jared asked curious

  
« When Heather and I learned about the vampire thing we tried to escape but we were caught trying, well mostly her since I said we should wait until we knew more. They drank her blood and I saw them. But only two of them did so I understood that they would need a second victim, one night I was caught trying to spy on them by Dave

  
« Who’s Dave ? » Jared asked

  
« The former vice producer, he was found dead two days after Heather. He’s Rob’s father. » Connor answered

  
« Yes that’s him, people said he let himself die after what happened to Heather but the reality is that he was killed by the vampires too because he knew what they were and I was there too. They brought me here and kept me alive for all this time. »

  
« Why would they do that ? » asked Connor

  
« I’m sure they just want to keep the game running for a short time and end it when they are sure they have enough prisoners to survive for long. »

  
We arrived in a big room and crossed it, but suddenly Jared screamed in fear.

  
« Oh shut up Kleinman ! » Connor said

  
« Can’t you be more loud ? » I added

  
« I don’t want you to be scared but I just saw a ghost. »

  
« You’re hallucinating, Kleinman. »

  
« No, he’s not. It’s Heather’s ghost. »

  
« What !? » they both said

  
« It’s not the first time I saw it. She even tried to communicate with me but I don’t think she’s able to. And by what you told be, it’s not the only ghost here. »

  
« What do you mean ? »

  
« You told me that you knew Rob, Dave’s son. »

  
« Yes he’s a producer here. »

  
« And do you happen to know what was Dave’s age before he died ? »

  
« My mom was watching a tv show in which he played before stopping his acting career. She was watching it as a kid so I would say that he was in his seventies ? » Jared answered.

  
« He was 81 and only had one child. How would you say this Rob is ? »

  
« Like early twenties ? Oh I see where you’re going. » Jared took his phone out while saying this. We reached another hallway.

  
« Oh my god ! » he exclaimed « Searching his name I found a old newspaper. It said : The son of the famous actor David Johnson, Robin Johnson was found dead at the age of 23, near the family residence in Mississippi.

He was victim of a car crash. The police is still investigating to know if it is an accident or if someone has voluntarily killed the young man. »

  
« So either it’s really a ghost or someone has led us into a trap by taking his identity. »

  
« Wait, I’ll search for a picture." A few seconds later, he exclaimed" It's him, it’s a ghost. »

  
« What did I told you. Now we need to move faster »

  
On the other side of the door a high scream resonated followed by a lot of insults.  
I recognized the voice. It was surely Heather Duke’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guess who's late again...  
This time I wasn't feeling inspired before...  
That's not a good reason I know
> 
> Chapter 13 is coming soon ( I won't say when because you know that I will be late if I do)


	13. October 30 ( ☺)

**Zoe POV**

  
_October 30_

  
Next time my brother tell me something, I will trust him right away. We were all stuck in this room, Elena and Lou blocking the lift and Nate the only door out. Evan was just next to me, hyperventilating.

  
« Can’t you stop Evan ? I’m trying to think about a way to get out. »

  
« G-get out ? How do you want to get out Lana, they are vampires ! Maybe they have super strength or speed or maybe they can turn into a bat or something and THEY TRY TO FUCKING SUCK OUR BLOOD ! »

  
« Evan stop swearing and Alana stop thinking. »

  
« Sorry Zo. »

  
« Sorry. » Evan took my hand and I was impressed by such a bold move from him but we have more important things to deal with now.

Heather Duke now tried to go and fight with Nate. He grabbed her by her hair and she screamed and then tried to kick him while throwing insults at him :  
« Not the hair, fucking vampire. Let me go or I’ll make you go back to where you belong asshole ! »

  
« Veronica do something to help her ! » the other Heather said

  
« What do you want me to do against vampires !? »

  
« I don’t know that’s why I’m asking you ! Hey let me go ! » Elena had grabbed her from behind and Lou had grabbed Rich by his arms

  
« Okay kids, it’s not the time for fun » Nate say still holding Heather. « We just need one of you but if you don’t choose, we will take this three and keep you here for later… »

  
« Fine but can you at least give us time ? » said Veronica, this girl was impressing: her friends were hostages of vampires and she stayed calm. It was even a bit scary.

  
« You have five minutes. »

  
« We’re doomed » whispered Evan

  
« Don’t think that way Evan » I told him « be a little more optimistic or I’ll have to prevent you from hanging with my brother. » This attempt fell flat.

  
« I will go, after all, I was their target since the beginning »

  
« No Lana, we will find a way out of this. »

  
« Are we ? »

  
At that moment, a wall exploded, revealing Connor, Jared and an other guy.

« Come on dudes there’s an exit this way ! » Jared said, waving at us.

We followed but at the last moment, I turned back to see what had happened to the Heathers and Rich. They were all freed, probably having used the distraction made by the explosion to break free.

We run through hallways and ended on the beach. 

« Come on, everyone, I know a place where we could be safe for a while. » said the unknown guy. I found it a little strange that the others trusted him but whatever.

  
We longed the ocean, then we entered the woods nearby. I wanted to know if the vampires would follow us and voiced my question.

  
« Don’t worry, they can’t go outside when the sun is up when they are low on blood. » The guy answered.

  
« How do you know that and well who are you ? »

  
« Call me J.D. and I know that because I’ve investigated on them last year when they tried to kill me. They need to refill on blood every year, near Halloween, and when the 31 come, their blood stock is too low and they can’t go outside without burning. »

  
« You see, Connie, I told you vampires didn’t work the same way as they do in Twilight. »

  
« What are you saying, I never read Twilight, Kleinman. »

  
I decided not to say anything about the nickname and instead asked J.D. :

« If they can’t catch us why don’t we just escape ? »

« Because, first there’s this fence we can’t climb and even if we did, the closest human being is probably the guy in the ISS. And moreover, the other guy is special and can go outside. »

  
« So what are we gonna do ? »

  
« You’re asking many questions, lady. I guess we’re laying low and think of a plan. »

  
« And don’t you think Colt will come for us ? And it’s Zoe, by the way. »

  
« Well Zoe, I think he knows he can’t beat all of us alone. »

  
They arrived to a house, just on the outskirts of the forest. When they arrived, Rob was waiting here.  
I saw Jared and Connor exchange a look.

  
« I think it’s time for me to come clear since I know you two know my secret. Heather told me. »

  
« What did you told him ? »

  
« Me nothing, you ? »

  
She shook her head.

  
« Not you, Heather Chandler. Come inside, I’ll tell you. »  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end pals.
> 
> Next chapter will be on Sunday ( I have it written and edited already, so we just have to hope that I don't forget to post it)
> 
> And the last chapter will be on the 31st (of course), if I don't forget but that's a variable you all know you should account.  
( Does this sentence make sense I don't think so)


	14. October 30

**Rich POV**

_October 30_

The guy’s a ghost.

Nice.

« Can you like go through the walls ? » Brooke asked

« Yes but I won’t do it. »

« That’s not cool I wanted to see. Can you go through people too ? »

« Don’t you have more useful questions to ask ? » Chloe said

« She’s right and I have one. » I added « Why are you helping us ? Aren’t all surnatural creatures supposed to be friends and scare people on Halloween ? »

« Richard, this vampires killed my father. They also attacked my wife a year before I died but when I saw them they flew away. Since then, they want all my family dead to be sure no one knows their horrible secret. Does that answer your question ? »

« Yes but please don’t call me that. It’s Rich. »

« Didn’t we had a super badass plan to make or something ? » Jeremy intervened. He turned his head towards me, silently asking if I was okay, I gave him a thumb up. I had forgotten that he knew why I hated this name, it’s really been years since anyone called me that, except my Squip, so really bad memories.

We all worked for hours to make the perfect plan to escape and probably kill those assholes. But after last night, everyone was at best sleepy.

« What time is it ? » Zoe asked

« 1 p.m. » I answered

« Well, is there food somewhere in this house ? »

« Probably in the kitchen, duh »

She went to check it, and apparently found something. All her friends followed her, as well as Chloe, Veronica and the Heathers.

Meanwhile, Christine was asleep on the couch, her head in her boyfriend’s lap.

Jeremy was also sleeping but in a seemingly less comfortable position as he was sat on the couch.

Brooke was passed out on the floor, her head next to Christine’s knees.

Jenna was nowhere to be found, but really, who could track this girl.

That J.D. guy was on the other side of the room talking with the ghost like it was something he did everyday.

Michael and Jake where sat on the floor, backs against the wall and talking in whispered voices.

I could swear I heard my name but I did nothing about it and went to look through the window. But I couldn’t help and tried to hear what they were saying. I know it’s bad but don’t you think it’s weird Michael and Jake talking together and sharing secrets like two teenage girls ?

Well maybe they’re just whispering because people were asleep. I think I’m too tired to think about this and that’s how I felt asleep, on a chair next to the window thinking about how weird it was that my ex and my new boyfriend were maybe talking about me.

I woke up to someone screaming my name. I open my eyes to see Chloe and Brooke, leaning over me.

« What’s up girls ? » I said, still half asleep

« This is up ! » said the first one, pointing towards her face

« What is this ? » I asked, not seeing where was the problem.

« I fell asleep with my hand against my face and my make-up is now destroy and I can’t redo nor get it off. But that’s not why I woke you up. »

« Why then ? »

« It’s because you were talking in your sleep. » Brooke said

« More precisely you were talking about Michael in your sleep and, as your friend, I have to tell you that he heard everything. » added the other

« Oh shit. I’m gonna hide in hole for the retht of my life. »

« You would definitely fit in one. »

« It wath mean and I’m really panicking. »

« Calm down Rich, you don’t even know what you said exactly. »

« Did I say that I like him ? What did I say ? I hope he doesn’t know that he would hate me. »

« No I don’t think I would. » Michael said, entering the room at the same moment. Then I saw the looks on both the girls and Jake’s faces. This wasn’t a coincidence at all.

« Hey Chloe ? »

« What ? »

« I never talked in my sleep before. »

« Yes and ? »

« Why would I now ? Unless I didn’t and you lied to me ? »

« Okay maybe this was just a plan to get you two together but you confessed your feelings and now you two will date and you’ll have to thank the three of us for that. »

« We were already dating. » I answered simply.

« What ? Since when ? Why wasn't I aware of this? »

« Just after Christine slapped you. I already knew at that time that Jake and I were over but the way you told me was so harsh that I acted as if I was hurt and heartbroken hoping you’d realize what you did was bad but you didn’t. »

« That’s mean too ! »

« Yes but it was so much fun. And it was Jeremy’s idea. »

« I knew you looked far more innocent that you were, Heere. »

« I’m proud of myself. » he just stated

« I don’t wanna cut all this fun things but we have a house to explode and vampires to kill. The sun is setting, they’ll come for us. » J.D. said.

I’m really starting to think that these initials means Joy Destroyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that, for me, I'm just on the line of being late but that, for some of you, it's still the 27th and in the morning.
> 
> The author just discovered how time works...


	15. October 30

**Veronica POV**

  
_October 30_

  
The sun has just set, leaving just an orange hue in the sky. I was in the living room, looking through the curtains. No one outside yet but I didn’t let my guard down.   
Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the bushes outside.

  
« Did you hear that ? Was it them ? Maybe it was just the wind. Yeah, probably the wind. » Evan said panicking

  
« Dude, don’t freak out. It’s nothing. »

  
« Maybe you’re as deaf as you’re blind Jared but there was a sound of leaves. » Zoe said

« Oh shut up you two we’re trying to listen. » Brooke added

  
A shadow past nearby, a human. It suddenly stopped and hide behind the bush in front of the window I was looking through.

  
« They’re here » I simply whispered

  
Everyone went into the kitchen except for J.D. and me. I locked eyes with the person in the bush and so they stepped outside. It was Lou, she was wearing her habitual, bright yellow dress but one of the normally arm-long sleeve was cut off only kept on by some small strings and her long blond hair was down and covered in leaves. She began to approach the doorstep and strangely, knocked on the door.

  
« Veronica, open the door please. »

  
I didn’t answer. I closed the curtains and turned towards J.D.

  
« What are we doing now ? » I asked him

  
« We ? No you’re going with the others. »

  
« Why would I ? I’m the one who put everyone in danger by investigating. I’m not letting you die because of me. »

  
« Have you realized that I would have died tonight anyway ? »

  
« Yes but…

  
« There’s no but girl, I’m doing this alone and you go back with the others. I don’t have anything to lose and I would just be a burden to everyone. »

  
« Then I guess it’s goodbye. »

  
« It is. I love you, Veronica. »

  
« I know you do. »

  
I went back to everyone in the kitchen. Everyone was worried deeply but I just felt empty. Like, everything that had happened in the past week wasn’t real.

A loud bang got me out of my state.

They had broken the door and their steps could be heard in the living room. Following our plan, Heather McNamara got out of the house by the kitchen window soon followed by everyone, me included. I just hoped that J.D. can get us enough time to escape. We ran but too slowly since we weren’t out of the garden when a scream resonated followed by an explosion. Luckily, we were far enough not to be touch by the explosion directly but what I feared were all the fragments that were projected around.

  
I kept on running when suddenly, Colt appeared in front of us. He grabbed Christine, since she was ahead of us all. The girl fought but it was useless.

  
« Let the girl go and everything should be fine » Jake said like he could do something against a vampire.

  
« Why would I, Jacob, why would I ? »

  
« Because Christine’s a nice girl. »

  
« Yes but I’m hungry. » He said biting the girl’s neck.

  
Jeremy sprinted toward him but he was violently pushed away and Colt took an unconscious Christine with him.

I approached Jeremy who had fall nearby, he was passed out but I nticed that some blood was dripping down from the back of his head. I checked his pulse. Nothing.

  
« Everyone, keep running away, if we stay they will come back for us » I told the group

  
« We can’t just let him here, like that. » Michael’s voice came out from just behind me.

  
« I’m sorry guys but it’s too late for him and probably for Christine too, however, if we go now, we might still be able to outrun him…

  
« Stop calling the shots Veronica. » Chloe said « We’ve done exactly what you and your shitty boyfriend have told us and here we are now. »

  
« But were would you be without me ? Rotting in their secret lair ? Dead, like Jeremy just here. »

  
« What Chloe said, is that you didn’t even let us the chance to decide on what to do. You approached us and you had already planned everything. » Brooke added calmly

  
« I just wanted to help you all. »

  
« We hope so. But you shouldn’t have, you should have explain everything to us at the beginning. » Alana finished « but it doesn’t matter anymore, I guess. »

  
We continued our walk on the road, towards the city when suddenly Jenna exclaimed :

« I have some service, guys »

« Call the police »

She was dialing 911 when Colt appeared on the road behind us.

« Jenna, whatever happens don’t hang up. »

  
He was only a few meters from us when Rich threw himself on the vampire with a pocket knife. After a few seconds, the vampire fell. Dead. At that moment the cops arrived at full speed and stopped in front of us. Our nightmare was going to end now. But guess what ? Not without a nice twist. Before the cops forced him to enter their car, Evan said :

« Everyone, where is Jared ? »

  
The boy was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ( or no one if no one is reading this)
> 
> We're at the end of the story but I know you probably wanna know what happened to Jared, Christine and J.D.   
Find out in my one shot that will be posted tomorrow! Because...
> 
> You didn’t think it was the end of the story, did you?  
(I've always wanted to say that)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here I come with an Halloween special fic !  
Next chapter will be out on Saturday (I hope)  
Feel free to comment


End file.
